The Best Responsibility
by echaryn
Summary: Watching Luffy and Sabo bond makes him...envious. Their obvious love and affection, the way they are always together, the trust between them... it makes Law anxious, and jealous at the same time. He lost his sister before...before he could even start to understand what being an older brother means. He's nobody's older sibling anymore, but it's still inside him, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

 **this story was first posted by me on AO3 on 09/04/16.**

 **So this is a fluffy brotherly bonding fic about Law, Sabo and Luffy.**  
 **Essentially, Sabo wants Law to take the job as an older brother again. Law, however, is not convinced.**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

Law wakes up with the pleasant warmth of Bepo's belly in his back. The steady expanding and deflating of his body tells him that his crewmate is still fast asleep, far away in the bliss of an undisturbed world. Law sighs softly, not bothering to open his eyes. The strings of slumber still tug gently at the edges of his consciousness, promising an easy return to the world of dreamless peace he prefers over all half-hearted activity his brain cells provide once he's caught somewhere in the middle between sleep and the process of waking up. Yeah, that silly stuff people so affectionally call _dreams_.

The ground beneath him is moving. Of course; he and Bepo are still on the Strawhats' ship, the Thousand Sunny, a ship that is more an adventure playground than anything else, with its swing and the slide and the bright colours and friendly wood and orange trees.

Not to mention the crew. Crazy, every single one of them.

Although, he has to admit, having soft grass covering the main deck is a pretty good idea. It's so comfortable… And it smells nice.

The warm ocean wind plays around his face, like a tender caress, and the sun is warm on his skin, not scorching, just the right amount of heat, as if coming from a loving embrace.

It's so peaceful, the atmosphere, the weather, the familiar voices he can hear from the upper decks, the seagulls high up in the sky, the light fluttering of the sails in the wind and the steady rhythm of the breathing ocean right beneath the ship. It's so undeniably amicable and mellow it's like a medicine, it's as if a wound on his inside, a wound that's been ulcerating and burning for the longest time, it's as if the wound is slowly, slowly starting to heal.

Law alters his position and changes his nodachi from one shoulder to the other. He leans his head back against Bepo and gladly welcomes back the promising sleep when he hears the captain of the Strawhats, Monkey D. Luffy, yell excitedly: "Do it again, do it again! Sabo!"

Gosh, his obnoxious trait to become overly excited over the silliest things gets on Law's nerves. It annoys him that the rubberhead always wears that stupid grin on his face and that he can't concentrate on something for longer than two minutes and 28 seconds (Law counted), except when it's food or an enemy he has to beat the living shit out.

Other than that, Luffy is very much still a goddamn child and it's not the first time Law wonders how that idiot has made it out of the East Blue, let alone into the New World.

"Bwhahaha, wait, hang on, give me more sand – ," he hears the captain's older brother, Sabo, laugh, equally excited.

Also a crazy fucker. Second in command of the Revolutionary Army, and yet the blond bastard takes three weeks off to go on holiday – namely spend time with his brother here on their ship.

And since he's got here, Luffy and Sabo have practically been glued together at the hips and the amount of loud laughter and stupid jokes and making faces and eating like bloody carnivores – it's all doubled and Law secretly shakes his head whenever he sees them together.

Luffy alone is a handful, two of his kind is more than a sane person can handle.

"Oh my god, this is so cool! Do it again!" Luffy yells and his voice is so loud Law wishes he could stuff something in his ears to block out the displeasing sound. He can feel the sleep slipping away from under his fingertips…

"What shall I do next?" Sabo asks his brother.

Law assumes they are on the second deck, in front of the figurehead. Yes, he's pretty sure; it's why he can hear their voices so clearly.

"Do a dolphin!"

Law can hear how Sabo ignites something, maybe his hand, and for a moment he only hears the cracking of the flames, and suddenly Luffy starts laughing again, so loud Law flinches.

"YES, this is so cool, can you do anything?!"

"I can try, but wait, I don't have enough sand, mind getting some more?"

"Yes, hang on!"

And then Law hears fast steps passing him on the grass and then the spirited opening of one of the doors that lead under deck.

Law kisses his sleep goodbye and opens his eyes, to be greeted by a cloudless afternoon sky, azure and just as peaceful as the deck has been about fifteen minutes ago, before these two arrived and chased the silence away.

He yawns and stands up.

"Ah, Law, you up? Sorry if we disturbed you," he hears Sabo say from the second deck and Law shrugs, slowly walking toward the tall, slim figure that leans against the white railing.

"No worries. May I ask what you are doing?" Law asks the blond man with the distinct scar on the left side of his face.

Sabo grins at him – the similarity between him and Luffy is astonishing, although they are not blood-related – and crouches down and points wordlessly at two small figures, seemingly out of…glass?

The surgeon and captain of the heart pirates blinks and crouches down next to him.

"I found out earlier that I could do that. Melt sand and turn it into glass. I told Luffy and he loves it," Sabo explains way more enthusiastic than Law could ever bring himself to be over such a thing.

Law observes him as he is talking. That happy smile…The blue eyes that are shining with joy, and the low laughter that is still ringing in his speech…

Law doesn't understand why the man is so…so weirdly gleeful. So he decides to ask: "And where is Luffy now?"

"Getting more sand. I think next thing he'll wish for will be a dinosaur, I bet. Or a giant tiger," Sabo hums and playfully nudges the glass figures.

One is a deformed giraffe or cow, Law can't tell, the other looks a little more skilled, he can indeed recognise a dolphin.

"May I?" Law asks and Sabo nods.

He takes the dolphin in his hand. The surface has cooled off and it feels surprisingly smooth in his palm. He can't identify a single blemish – obviously, Sabo has made it just now.

"I can make one for you, too, if you want to," Sabo offers.

Law snorts. "No, thanks."

"Sabo! I got the sand! Oh, hi, Tra-guy!" Luffy announces his return loudly and he hurries up the stairs, his arms wrapped around a sack of sand.

Law rolls his eyes at the name.

"Here, look! Franky said don't use everything, but I don't care and I'm the captain!" Luffy says to Sabo and lets the sack fall to the ground.

"Does he need it for something else?" Sabo asks.

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

Sabo chuckles and then ruffles Luffy's hair, in such a seemingly normal, trusting gesture Law finds himself oddly fascinated against his will.

"Ok, you're the captain…"

"So, do a dinosaur next!" Luffy says cheerfully and hops up and down, his lean rubber body hardly able to contain all the excitement.

Sabo passes Law a look that is so unmistakingly saying _I told you so_ and he takes a handful of sand from the sack and holds it in both palms.

Then, within a heartbeat, his hands go up in flames and Luffy starts yelling and he grabs Law's elbow.

"See that, see that, isn't that super cool?" he yells into his ear and Law can't fight back the amused smile, this is too silly, these two brothers….

Sabo starts forming the molten sand with his fingers, at least it's what Law assumes he's doing, he can't really see through the fluttering flames, and then he places the tiny T-Rex, still glowing red with the subsiding heat, next to the other glass figures on the ground and his hands return to normal.

"Oh my god it looks amazing, Sabo!" Luffy cries and immediately kneels down to take a closer look.

"Let it cool off a bit more, yeah?" Sabo asks his brother.

"I'm made of rubber I ca – OUUCH!" Luffy yells at his hands draw back so fast Law can hardly see it and then the boy sticks his burned fingers in his mouth, frowning at the glass figures.

"Told ya, idiot," Sabo scoffs.

"Meeeh, they're still so hot… And do one for Torao now!"

"You don't need to bother," Law says, but of course, Luffy simply ignores him, because once he has made a decision, even a stupid-ass-decision that will endanger him and his entire crew, seriously no one can argue him out of it.

And yet, he and his friends are still alive. Well, there is this saying, fortune favours fools…

"Alright, what should I do?" Sabo asks Law with a wicked grin.

Law blinks. He doesn't really know… It's not like he needs something that is out of glass, it'll just break easily…

"Ahm…"

"Wait, I think I have an idea!" Luffy suddenly says.

"Yeah?" Law asks surprised.

Luffy grins at him, before he pulls Sabo closer to whisper something in his ear. Law watches the two with raised eyebrows. Interesting…

He sees how Sabo nods and returns the smile, before he grabs another handful of sand.

"Wait, Sabo, you don't need to –"

"Don't be so boring, Torao! Lighten up a bit! Just wait!" Luffy interrupts him and pats his shoulder.

Law sighs. Like this brat will listen to anything he says… Sabo's hands go up in flames again and the sudden heatwave makes Law break a bit of sweat and he takes his hat off, running a hand through his hair.

Luffy, being the child he usually is, grabs the hat from his hands and puts it atop his own straw hat. He looks absolutely ridiculous, but Law lets him play, anyway.

Sabo is still nestling with the viscous glass on his hands, his brows furrowed in concentration. Luffy watches him with the same kind of good-hearted fascination, and Law thinks it would be impolite to just leave now, so he stands and waits for Sabo to be done.

"Alright, here you go!" Sabo says and the flames disappear as he puts a small weirdly shaped egg on the ground.

Law frowns. Wait, isn't that..?

"It's your submarine! I thought you'd like it!" Luffy yells and grabs his arm.

The surgeon crouches down again to examine the tiny submarine. It looks surprisingly good, who would've known that Sabo has an artistic streak to him.

Looking at it, Law feels a tiny pang in his heart as homesickness overcomes him. He hasn't seen his nakama for a long time. They are waiting for him, on Zou, and he can't wait to be back. He feels comfortable with the strawhat pirates, yes, but what he longs for, at the bottom of his heart, is to be reunited with his crew and continue his search for One Piece.

Because now that Doflamingo is defeated… for the first time in years…he can move forward, without looking back.

Corazón would be proud of him.

"Do you like it?" Sabo asks Law, and the blond bites his lower lip in excitement.

"It looks amazing, doesn't it?!" Luffy asks, his rubber hand wrapped around his arm several times, like a snake.

And Law can't hold back his laughter, as he smiles at the two brothers. This is actually…really nice of them.

"Yeah, I like it. Thank you."

"Shishishi, Sabo, make a Sunny next!"

"Luffy, what the hell are you going to do with all the glass figures, anyways?"

"Put them in the kitchen to piss off Sanji!"

Law carefully nudges the submarine. It's cooled off enough to touch it and he carefully lifts it up to hold in the sunlight.

Yeah. It looks like a miniature version of his home.

He smiles quietly.

He will keep it.

Later that day, long after nightfall, Law finds himself standing at the stern of the Sunny, leaning against the railing. The stars are brilliant; they reflect themselves beautifully in the quiet waves of the Grand Line, as if the universe itself was in a festive mood tonight. Law rests his chin in his hand.

Seeing the strawhat and his brother interact today – it has weirdly touched a part of him he hasn't thought of for a long time, in order to protect himself from unnecessary, distracting and painful memories.

Being a brother, huh.

A long time ago, he, too, has been a brother.

The older brother of Trafalgar Lamy, his little sister.

The best responsibility of the world. God, how much he loved her… Although he had only realised much later, when has was older, just how much she's meant to him. How big a part of his life she was...

Or should've been.

When he recalls the way Lamy used to smile at him… He smiles to himself, both pained and wistful. It's so long ago… He hasn't dared thinking about her for a long time, because thinking about her… is still so agonizing, still so unbearable.

She would be in her twenties now. And definitely the smartest, wittiest, strongest and most beautiful woman in all of the North Blue, Law is sure of it.

His dear sister. He wonders what she would be doing now, if she was still alive. Probably become a doctor, like their parents.

His smile widens. Yeah, he can so picture Lamy as a doctor, she would've been great, the best; she would've surpassed their parents, even him, just everyone, because she's always been so clever and she loved to study.

Lamy would've tried her best to help people, Law knows that. It would've been her goal to help as many people as possible. And he would've been at her side, supporting her and…well, doing his job as an older brother, right?

He sighs deeply. But these fantasies will never come true. His family is long gone.

And all that's left is him.

"Oh, Law, you're here, sorry, I don't want to disturb you," a voice suddenly says behind him and he turns his head. It's Sabo.

"No, it's ok," Law replies calmly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Hard to imagine that this guy is the chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army _and_ Luffy's brother. Law still has a tough time wrapping his head around the fact.

Although they are similar in many forms, they are still as different as day and night.

Sabo leans against the railing next to him. Law watches the younger man from the corner of his eyes. He looks so cheerful. The way he gazes at the sky, with that satisfied smile on his lips.

Somehow, it makes Law feel…

Envious?

"You look happy," Law says quietly.

"I am," Sabo replies.

Law snorts. "I guess."

"Haha, of course, I mean, I get to be an older brother again, isn't that cool?" Sabo grins, with so much unrestrained and unbothered bliss written across his face it makes Law uncomfortable.

"Well, good for you."

"It is! Haha, shit, spending time with him is the freaking best, I wish I could stay a bit longer. I missed out on so much these past 12 years, I gotta catch up, right? Gotta get to know him again."

Law studies the revolutionary's face, but hardly listens as he goes on and on about how great it is to be united with his beloved little brother and blablabla.

Sabo's luck... _annoys_ him.

"…And I finally have a family again, right? I mean I love my friends on Baltigo, but…having a brother is a different kind of bond, isn't it? A different kind of love" Sabo suddenly says and Law freezes.

His heart makes a painful jump, before he mutters: "I believe you are right."

"What about you, Law? You got younger siblings?"

"…I had a younger sister. But she died a long time ago."

That makes Sabo remain silent for the next few heartbeats, before he quietly says: "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"…You must miss her, hm?"

"…Yeah."

"What was her name?"

And it aches in his heart as he says: "Lamy. Trafalgar Lamy."

And Sabo lowers his head, like in a prayer, and he says: "That's a good name."

They both stay silent for at least half an hour, calmly watching the ocean at night, both of the lost in thought. Law has almost forgotten the presence of the other man, when suddenly; Sabo turns around to lean his back against the railing.

"You know… Luffy is a real handful. Always has been. I can't be with him all the time, although I wish I could, but…"

"What? You asking me to take your job?" Law snorts.

"Well, kinda. He likes you, Law. You're his nakama, whether you like it or not. He thinks of you as one of his closest mates. You just have to take the next step, huh?"

"And why would I want that, Sabo? I got a crew to take care of," Law sneers.

"That's not what I mean. C'mon, I know that you like him, too. Allies my ass, you guys are more than that and you know that. You're way past the point of being a mere pirate alliance. You think Luffy would risk his life and the lives of his crewmates for just about anyone?" Sabo replies.

Law doesn't answer.

"What I mean, idiot, is that it's a safe thing to let Luffy into your heart. And don't give me that look, I mean let him into your cold, icy heart as a brother."

"You mean replace -"

"No, not replace. Just as yourself, idiot. He wants you to stay in his life, Law. And I'm sure – if you'd offer, he'd be happy to see you not only as a friend, but a brother who has his back at all times. A brother he can love and who returns the affection. A brother who watches him grow."

Law blinks and turns his gaze back to Sabo. The man looks at him intently, still with the hint of a smile on his face.

"I think it would do you good. Both of you. And although I trust Luffy's nakama with my life, it'd be good to have someone else look over him. With the eyes of a brother, _family_ , not a friend. And to know that there is someone else out there on the Grand Line who would come help him if he ever finds himself in danger. Baltigo, after all, is a long freaking way from _everything_."

Law doesn't know what to say. He feels…conflicted about the idea. It's true; the thought of being a big brother again exhilarates him. And it's not like he dislikes Luffy.

But it's a responsibility, right?

A responsibility that runs so deep… And a love that runs so deep… He doesn't know if he's ready for that.

Again.

"Just think about it. Anyways, I need to crash. See you in the morning," Sabo says and pats his shoulder, before walking back to the sleeping quarters. Leaving him thoughtful and conflicted standing beneath the smiling stars.

Being someone's brother again. The thought…both worries and pleases him. He lets his head fall in his neck and his eyes travel over the brilliant firmament that stretches across the sky as far as he can see.

Maybe, after all…

It's not a bad idea.

The next day, Law is sitting with Bepo and Chopper. The reindeer is a skilled doctor and unlike others, he is never annoying to be around. Law actually finds himself fairly endeared to the small reindeer with the blue nose and he has a huge respect for him. He is the youngest of the crew, and being part of this group of completely crazy people must be tough at times. He admires that Chopper has come thus far.

"What are you doing right now?" Bepo asks Chopper intrigued. Law has his back leaning against Bepo's side, relaxing in the shadow of the mast.

"This will be a tonic to treat burns. With Sabo-kun on board, I think it's a good thing to have a few in store," Chopper explains cheerfully.

"That's a good idea," Law says appreciatively and Chopper smiles happily.

"Thank you, Law-san!"

Suddenly, a huge noise comes from the second deck, loud voices disturb the comfortable afternoon silence and Law can clearly make out Luffy's boyish voice, demanding his brother to do something again. Always _again_.

Suddenly something explodes and Law flinches.

"Ah, here you go again," Bepo says worried, nodding across the lawn. Law doesn't even need to lift his head; he feels the sudden burst of heat and the torrid air makes his eyes itch.

"Do it again!" Usopp and Luffy shout in unison and Law can hear Sabo laugh as he does god knows what.

"Bepo, what are they doing?" Law asks his nakama, not bothering to turn his head to see for himself.

"Uhm…looks like Usopp-kun is shooting something in the air and Sabo-kun is aiming at it and throws fire balls to make them explode."

"Children," Law scoffs.

"I always wonder how Zoro can still sleep with all the noise," Chopper squeals thoughtfully, not bothered by the commotion in the slightest.

"I envy his ability to sleep like the dead," Law mutters.

"I could give you medicine for a more peaceful sleep, Law-san."

Law smiles at the reindeer that just tries to be helpful. "Thanks, Chopper, but I guess I'm ok."

After a few more explosions, Law finally turns his head to watch the three idiots on the second deck play like a bunch of ten-year-olds. Usopp, the sniper of the crew, uses his giant slingshot to shoot something that looks like small wooden apples into the air and Sabo, his hands lit up in flames, throws fireball after fireball after them, making them explode like a firework during daytime.

It's so stupid…and…weirdly entertaining…

Law watches them silently for a few minutes. He thinks back to what Sabo has told him the night before… that Luffy would accept him as an older brother, if Law offered him…

But…

Seeing Luffy like this, fooling around with Sabo, laughing so freely, nothing but pure happiness lighting up his whole body… Law doesn't think… Law doesn't think he could ever make the strawhat laugh like that…

He doesn't think…he would be…as good a brother…as Sabo is.

Law frowns, tapping Bepo's shoulder.

"Bepo?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think… I might be a good brother? Hypothetically speaking, of course."

And Bepo smiles at him: "I think you'd be the best."

Law blinks, surprised at that. "You serious? I'm not like him. _At all_ ," he replies disbelieving, nodding sharply in Sabo's direction.

"Yeah, but you would still be the best. Because you're Trafalgar Law, right? The best captain in the world!"

Law remains silent at that, shifting his gaze back toward the three idiots on the second deck. Should he…should he give it a shot…? But what… if he makes a gigantic fool out of himself and everyone will just laugh at him…? Especially Luffy, he'll surely laugh his guts out at his terrible attempt at bonding…

Law's mood darkens. Yeah, it's stupid, he can never do that, not in a million years…he's not…he's not cut out to be…anyone's…family…

"Captain?"

"Hm?"

"I think I need to go for a swim…this is too hot for a polar bear…," Bepo says and Law immediately jumps up to give him a bit of space.

"Yes, go ahead, cool off. This heat is no good condition for a species like yours," he says and Bepo smiles, sweat damping his fur, and he hurries toward the railing and just jumps down. A heartbeat later, there is a big splash and Law grins tiredly. Good old Bepo…

"Toraoooooo!"

His grin falters when he hears Luffy's voice shouting his name across the whole ship. He lifts his head.

"C'mon over here!"

He is tempted to yell "No!" back, but he doesn't want to argue with him, so he just leaves his nodachi in the grass next to Chopper and slowly walks over to him, Usopp and Sabo.

"Did you see what we did?!" Luffy cries cheerfully.

"Yeah, I saw that," he replies calmly.

"Nee, Tra-guy, why the long face?" Usopp asks with a snicker.

"It's my normal face, Usopp. So why summon me here?"

"You looked bored, so want to play?" Luffy asks.

Law catches Sabo stifling his laughter from the corner of his eyes and he looks at the blond revolutionary. The man grins at him brightly, as if saying _There's no way you can escape now, mate._

"Alright, what do you want to do?" Law asks with a sigh, trying hard not to roll his eyes.

"Do something cool!" Luffy yells excitedly.

Hm, cool…alright… Law thinks for a moment, his gaze shifting down to the ocean. Bepo is happily swimming around, splashing in the cool wet and Law has an idea.

"Alright…. _Room!_ " and he lifts his hand and suddenly….

"Oh my god this is soooo cool!" Luffy says with beaming eyes, his jaw almost hitting the ground and Law chuckles when he lifts the round room-bubble higher above the water, Bepo looking at him miserably, mouthing _This is not funny, Captain_ at him and he grins apologetically. The polar bear is trapped inside the bubble and the look he gives him is so sour it makes him laugh.

"Can you make anyone fly?" Sabo asks him intrigued and he nods. Well, he could also slice right through his nakama now and put his pieces back together again, but he wants to spare Bepo the show.

"Make me fly, too, Torao!" Luffy yells and grabs his free hand and Law snorts a laugh.

"So noisy…ok, here you go – _Room!_ "

And he creates a new room-bubble around the strawhat and Luffy laughs happily as he starts floating mid-air and Law lets him fly higher and Law can see the wide grin and happy blush on his face and for a moment – Law blinks as he notices how excited his own heart is beating, just by seeing how happy he makes Luffy…

Oh goodness…he's seriously starting to become weird…

"Me too, Torao, please!" Usopp asks him and Law grants his wish and soon, Luffy and Usopp fly around the ship like two very weird balloons and Law has gently put Bepo back into the water.

"Look at this, you're actually having fun," Sabo says next to him and Law rolls his eyes, although he isn't really annoyed… more annoyed that Sabo sees right through him…

"Well, he asked me…"

"Oh c'mon, don't give me that crap. You enjoy this. And I'm not mocking you – it's fun hanging with these guys. So relax," Sabo chuckles and pats his shoulder.

"Oh, and let them play a bit more. Leave them hanging for a bit," Sabo grins wickedly…just like an older brother would do and now, Law can't help but be amused.

"You're not nice."

"It's family. We're allowed," Sabo replies and winks at him. "Anyways, imma grab something to eat. Wanna come, too?"

And Law looks back over his shoulder to see Usopp and Luffy chasing each other in their floating bubbles, having the time of their lives.

"Yeah."

"You left us hanging for two hours!" Luffy complains to him at dinner; the boy is sitting between him and Sabo, but right now Law has his full attention…he doesn't know if he should be happy about that or not…

"Thank god you did, otherwise I would've gone crazy," Nami says – she's sitting across Law. The navigator grins at him: "It was so peaceful while he was in the bubble. I could actually get some work done."

"Hmm, you're welcome," he replies.

"Next time, make us fly higher, yes!?" Luffy demands and Law rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"Please don't, last thing I need is Luffy in a bubble floating around the gym when I'm lifting," Zoro says grumpily.

"Please do, it's alright if he annoys the moss-head," Sanji chimes in.

"Please don't make me float again so soon?" Bepo asks, he's sitting on Law's other side.

"Don't worry, Bepo."

"But Tra-guy, could you make the whole Sunny fly?" Luffy asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Please refrain," Franky sighs.

"Then why you got a submarine?"

"Because I like it," Law says amused.

"Oh, Law, what I wanted to ask, could I look at some of your construction plans if you got them? I've never seen a submarine like that, I'd love to learn more about that," Franky says to him and Law nods graciously.

"Of course."

The dinner takes at least two hours, two exhausting hours of Luffy being an annoying little monkey and eleven people talking across each other, it's noisy in the kitchen, full of banter and laughter and live-music thanks to Brook, and at some point, Law looks over at Sabo, who is nipping silently at his beer, listening to his brother, who is gesturing wildly as he tells Robin and Brook a hilarious story.

The revolutionary looks so content; quiet pride shining in his eyes.

Law blinks. And wonders if he looks the same when he looks at Luffy…

Law offers to help clean the dishes and after Law has offered his help, Bepo did, too, and then Chopper joined in, as did Brook, and now all twelve of them stand in the kitchen, it's way too crowded, and it's like the continuation of the dinner, with Sanji and Nami standing at the sink and scrubbing like there was no tomorrow, and everyone else stands around them, drying the countless plates and pots and bowls.

"Bepo, it's clean," Law says to the polar bear who is being extra careful in wiping away the last traces of moisture from the plates.

"No, I can still see drops and foam!" Bepo protests and Law stifles his laughter.

"Ok, if you say so."

"Shishi, look at this!" Luffy says and Law turns his head to see the pirate captain balance a plate on the tip of his nose.

Law can already see the thing crashing onto the ground…

"Haha, look at _this_!" Usopp cries next to him and he is balancing two on _his_ nose, which is much more impressive giving the ridiculous length of his smelling organ…

"Boys…," Nami says worried.

"Oi, cut it out!" Sanji yells and then it happens –

Luffy loses balance and the plate flies –

Law's hand is even faster than Zoro's and he snatches the plate just mere inches from the ground, saving it from breaking.

"You idiot!" Sanji barks at Luffy. "Don't play with the crockery!"

"Thanks Torao," Luffy grins cheerfully.

"That was one hell of a reflex, Law-kun," Franky says impressed and nods at him.

"Thanks. And you're welcome," Law says with a shrug and gives the strawhat back his plate.

It's when he finally looks up to see that literally everyone is looking at him. He feels heat colouring his cheeks.

"What?" he asks, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You're always looking out for this idiot," Usopp grins sheepishly.

Law bites his lower lip and grabs the next plate, not giving an answer.

"Law-kun, you have no idea how many plates these guys break during a normal week," Robin chuckles.

"….I can imagine," he replies and the strawhats, still passing him amused glances, pick up their conversations again.

"Don't look so grumpy, Torao," Luffy giggles in front of him and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm not being grumpy."

"But you look grumpy!"

"That's just my resting face."

"But you're happy right now, right?" the captain wants to know and Law blinks.

"I'm certainly not sad."

Luffy starts pouting: "That's not an answer!".

And Law thinks for a moment, before he mumbles Room and he lets the plate Luffy is drying float in the air in front of him – and then right out the door.

"Waaah! Stop it!" Luffy cries, trying to snatch it, but Law won't let him, he's too slow…

"I think you need to get that plate back," Sabo says to his brother.

Luffy pouts and then starts running after the room-bubble, leaving the kitchen remarkably quieter, but no less cheerful behind.

"You're powers are so useful, oh my god," Nami sighs from the sink as she hands Chopper a pot to dry.

"Thanks," Law replies politely.

"Just let him play until we're all done," Sanji says with a wink and Law nods.

"Sure."

Law feels Sabo's eyes on him and turn his head to meet his soft gaze. The blond nods approvingly _That's the spirit_ , and Law feels the heat once again reddening his cheeks.

He doesn't even know himself where all these ideas come from…somehow…they just come naturally… and seeing Luffy and his friends smile and having fun… he doesn't know why, but it's oddly rewarding, in a way he hasn't experienced in a long time.

How odd…

He needs to reflect on that a little more…it's interesting. Just what is it about Luffy that makes him suddenly joke around, with this playful mischief that… hasn't overcome him for such a long time?

Later that night, Law sits in the library of the Sunny, in the peace of his own company. It's the only part of the ship he actually envies the Straw Hat crew for. The library in his submarine is painfully small and stuffy and the works not as well-chosen as these. He definitely has to work on that once he's back united with his crew… He's comfortably sitting on the green bench that reaches from one end of the room to the other – it almost forms a whole circle – and gets gradually lost in the 800-pages-strong _Encyclopaedia of Venomous Animals of the West Blue_.

He doesn't hear someone coming in, only when said person pulls a chair out from under the table in the middle of the room, he looks up to see Robin sitting there.

"Please don't feel disturbed," she smiles at him, while putting down a cup of coffee, and a book, even thicker than his, lies in front of her.

"Sure, no worries," Law replies and resumes reading.

It is peaceful and quiet in the library; the stars blink through the high windows, the ship is rocking on fascinatingly calm waves tonight and the candelabra above the table where Robin sits enlightens the room with a beautiful soft, golden light, perfectly balanced to make the reading and studying in this room a pleasure.

Law is completely absorbed in his book when suddenly the door is slammed open and Luffy and Chopper come bursting in, or more like Luffy bursts in and Chopper follows a little shyly, but no less enthusiastic.

Law frowns and raises one brow. It's too late for them to make so much noise…

"Robin! Oh, hi Tra-guy! Robin, read us a story, please?" Luffy requests the dark-haired woman and Robin laughs quietly at that.

"Sure, what kind of story?"

"A bedtime story," Chopper says, playing with his hoofs, and Law finds that so adorable…

"Ok, how about you two choose one? And we all go down to the aquarium?" the woman suggests and it sounds like this has happened before.

"Torao, you coming, too?" Luffy asks him as he jumps onto the bench next to him, kneeling so he can look at the books in the shelves.

"…Uhm" he says after a moment, closing the encyclopaedia, although not convinced yet.

"Chopper, what you wanna read?" Luffy asks the reindeer and Chopper comes over to them.

"Hm…how about the _Baal and the Tale of the Leviathan_? That sounds good," Chopper suggests and pulls the book from the shelf.

"Yeah, it's about a monster, that's always good!" Luffy agrees and jumps off the bench to show Robin the chosen title.

"Alright, then let's go downstairs. Law-kun, you joining us?" Robin asks, whilst Luffy and Chippe run ahead to collect everyone else.

"Ah, yes, why not…"

"Don't worry, it's not a boring story."

"I didn't think it would be boring."

"Splendid."

She passes him another of her mysterious smiles and she walks out of the door, leaving it open for him. Law places his book carefully back in the shelf and follows her. This could be… fun, after all…

The aquarium is slowly filling with people, Law can see Franky, Usopp and Sanji chatting, Nami is just coming through the door, behind her is Brook, and of course there is Luffy, sitting so close to Sabo they might as well be glued together, Chopper is jumping on Robin's lap and even Zoro joins them, yawning, but a rare smile on his face, as if he, too, enjoined the prospect of hearing a bedtime story.

Law looks around. And then goes to get Bepo. His nakama shouldn't miss out on this.

"Shishishi, Torao! Robin is the best reader in the world! It's like you see the story in front of your eyes when she reads!"Luffy yells and pulls him closer to sit next to him on the fluffy carpet. Law nods at Bepo to come sit on his other side (so he can shamelessly lean onto him again) and everyone starts to settle and get comfortable in a circle around the woman, who sits on the bench in front of the aquarium, with the small reindeer on her lap.

Nami hands out pillows and Law thankfully stuffs one under his butt.

"So, tonight Chopper and Luffy chose the story. It's called _Baal and the Tale of the Leviathan_ ," Robin introduces the title.

"Does it have pictures?" Luffy asks excited.

"Yes, I'll show them around when we get to them."

"Everyone comfortable?" Usopp asks and everyone nods. And then all attention returns to Robin completely and the woman smiles at them, before she opens the book and starts reading.

Law has to admit, Luffy for once didn't exaggerate. Robin's voice is mesmerising; she has just the right pace, and the way she changes voice and tone and emphasis, she just paints the pictures in his head, and it's like its happening in front of him, Law almost feel the hard, silver scales of the gigantic Leviathan underneath his fingertips, it's almost like he can hear Baal's voice calling out the monster's name in awe.

The strawhats listen to their archaeologist devoutly; their eyes are dreamily staring into space, probably seeing the same kind of fantastic pictures in front of their inner eyes, just like Law is. And they all have that content smile on their face, even Zoro and Sanji, who both sit with their eyes closed, but their expressions content and peaceful.

At some point, Law suddenly feels a weight on his shoulder and with surprise he sees that it's Luffy's head that heavily rests on his shoulder now, his eyes closed.

He's asleep.

He catches Sabo's gaze and Sabo just puts a finger to his lips, his eyes shining brightly. Law nods. He'll try not to wake the little captain up.

But he really can't help feeling strangely honoured that Luffy chose him to fall asleep on, and not Sabo. Well, maybe it was just a coincidence that he fell in his direction and not Sabo's, but… Law looks down into his sleeping face and he can't fight the smile that appears on his own lips. This is…so precious.

And rewarding.

He looks up to see that Sabo is still watching his little brother, quiet love so unmistakably in his eyes, love and pride and endearment…

And suddenly, Law wonders if it's the same emotions…on his own face…when he looks at Luffy.

"…and I think that's enough for tonight," Robin says a few minutes later and closes the book quietly.

The Strawhats only move sluggishly, Franky is deep asleep, Nami fights hard to keep her eyes open, Zoro is asleep on the carpet, Chopper is sleeping and Brook lifts him up to carry him to the boys' sleeping quarters, Sanji yawns deeply, Usopp helps Nami to her feet, even Bepo is sleeping.

Law feels sleepy, too, but in a good way. He hasn't heard a bedtime story in such a long time – he has forgotten how good it feels, to bring the day to such a peaceful end, to say goodbye to today and welcome tomorrow. Law looks down to Luffy, whose head is now resting on his thigh. He's fast asleep and Law wonders what he should do now.

"How about you carry him to his bed?" Sabo suggests with a quiet voice.

"Me?"

"Yeah." Sabo winks at him. "What, you scared you might drop him?"

"No, but –,"

"C'mon, I know you want it. Go ahead; he's lighter than he looks. Even your chicken arms should be able to lift him."

Law rolls his eyes at the comment and scoops the boy up with one fleeting motion. He really doesn't weigh much – how weird, considering the amount of food he consumes every day.

"See? You're a natural," Sabo snickers quietly.

"… I know what you're trying to do, Sabo, and it's not working," Law says quietly.

Sabo's smile only becomes wider, as wide as a banana, as he beams at him: "I'm not trying anything. This is all coming from you. Think about it. All you did? You did it on your own accord. Because you liked doing it, isn't that right?".

And Law just stares at him, before turning around. "You're annoying."

"Because I'm telling you what you already know, _Aniki_."

Law glares at the blond man over his shoulder. "Don't call me that."

"But you're blushing, how cute."

And the surgeon simply rolls his eyes and leaves to get Luffy into a bed. Sabo's constant remarks annoy him. The revolutionary has no idea what he is asking of Law, like, does he have an idea how…

How deep down the rabbit hole Law already is?

As he lies the boy down in one of the bunk beds, he feels…as though something in his heart was changing.

As if something inside him shifts…and a warm, fuzzy feeling fills his chest as he adoringly looks down into the relaxed face, with eyes that are moving behind the eyelids, as though he was still seeing the fascinating pictures Robin's voice painted inside his head, and his breathing is steady and calm.

He is only nineteen; he's an adult, but still… Law looks at him, and although he knows that Luffy is one of the strongest pirates out there…

He feels this urge…to protect him…and have his back… to watch him grow into the Pirate King he might be one day.

It's also Law's dream to find One Piece, but if it was Luffy, and not him… he thinks he wouldn't really mind it.

Because a part of him…would be there with him.

Law thoughtfully pulls Luffy's blanket further up and then he quickly leaves the boys' quarters. His face is practically burning.

He finds Sabo leaning against the railing next to the figurehead of the ship, looking out at the sea. This time, it's Law approaching him, although something tells Law that Sabo is only waiting for him. He steps next to the man and Sabo nods.

"He asleep?"

"Fast asleep."

"Good."

Sabo turns around to rest his back against the wood and he looks at him with the same smile on his face he's already had in the library.

That knowing, self-satisfied smile.

"What? " Law asks with a sigh.

"Hehe, you make a good older sibling, Law."

"You won't shut up about that, will you?"

"Because I know how you look at him. Come one, what is it that is still bothering you?"

"…Sabo, I know you mean well, but I'm - I'm not like you or _him_ –."

"I know, listen, it's not why I keep on bothering you with this. I know you're not like _him_ , it's one of the reasons I am suggesting it in the first place. I know you love Luffy and don't give me that dirty look, you love him like family. And he does, too, although he might have not even realised that yet himself. He looks up to you, he trusts you – in a different way than trusting his nakama. Just fucking share the sake with him already, and be his brother. Believe me, it will be the most rewarding thing you have done in a long time, I promise."

Law stays silent after that, his hands clasped together. Sabo makes it sound so easy, but… The memory of losing his sister is still…the pain is still present, still etched into his bones. Losing someone like that again…would…

It would make him go insane with grief, he believes.

"Law?"

"…I want Luffy to have the future," Law mumbles quietly, more to himself even.

"I know. I do, too. So our job is to make sure to have his back, so he can see the future we so desperately want him to have," Sabo replies.

That makes Law stay silent for a long time. Sabo…has a point. He's not…

He's not a kid anymore, who couldn't protect his little sister. He's older now, stronger, smarter– and there's no place in his heart for regrets anymore.

Maybe…this is his chance of doing it right this time around. If fate or destiny of whatever offers him so clearly to be an older brother again – and this time, do his job well – maybe somewhere in heaven, Lamy will smile and say _See, God, this is my brother! Isn't he cool?!_

And she would be proud of how far he's come.

"You're smiling?" Sabo asks and Law flinches, realising the man is still standing next to him.

And Law rubs his nose, before he turns around, to rest his back against the railing, too. His gaze travels toward the door to the boy's sleeping quarters, where Luffy is, far away in the land of undisturbed slumber.

He heart swells with affection and he looks at Sabo, who is watching him silently, his lips still turned into a smile. Law clears his throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed as he asks:

"So…does it matter what brand of sake it is?"


	2. Chapter 2

**After popular demand, I decided to write another chapter :)**

 **Just a small note: I do know how nerves work, but I was seriously too lazy to describe it in a longer form. Law explains it for Luffy, it's all I gotta say^^**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

Law leans back against Bepo's belly, his long legs stretched in front of him on the grass. The polar bear is humming approvingly and the sound sends a soft vibration through his torso. The surgeon smiles at that and pulls his hat down, all the way to his nose, trapping his eyes in a comforting darkness. It is early afternoon, and now, after the noisy, abundant lunch with the straw hat pirates, Law feels surprisingly calm and in a good-humoured, lazy mood.

The deck is empty aside from his nakama, himself and Brook, the musician of the crew. Law can't see him, but he knows that the talking skeleton with an admirable sense of fashion is sitting on the railing of the second deck. Brook plays a soft melody on his violin; it is a beautiful sound, a feast to the ears, and Law sighs as he finds himself sinking deeper into this perfect ocean of auditory stimulation of the highest, most skilful sense.

Music has never been a talent of his, but he appreciates it greatly.

It is a rather peaceful tune, although strangely sad and melancholic and Law finds himself trapped in a distinct sense of nostalgia. A deep longing settles in his chest, what for he cannot tell, but it's this knowledge…that something is missing from you…and your heart yearns for it, even stronger when hearing these sounds that remind you of something your mind has forgotten, but your heart has not.

It's been three days since Law has carried Luffy into his bed and admitted in his conversation with Sabo afterward that he indeed would warm up to the thought of seeing the rubber captain not only as a friend but a younger brother. When he thinks back to the conversation, he feels a light heat crawl into his cheeks, although not solely from embarrassment.

Now that he has thoroughly reflected on it, he finds himself fairly approving of the idea, although he is still shy to ask Luffy directly how _he_ would feel about it. Allowing Law to be part of his family.

Sabo has told Law that Luffy would gladly see him as a brother, but…maybe the revolutionary gives Law too much credit after all?

Despite the calming tunes still coming from Brook, Law's brows furrow as he wonders. He has actually tried to make some sort of…table or list, of what Luffy would expect of him as an older brother. He has felt silly doing that, but Law does not want to dive head-first into a responsibility he doesn't fully understand. So he has searched the straw hats' library, he has consulted numerous lexicons and journals, he even asked Nami, whom he knows has an older sister, and he asked Sanji, too, just because he happened to be in the same room, but who weirdly escaped the conversation rather abruptly.

He doesn't want to pester Sabo with questions, especially because Law is older than him – but truth be told, Law feels he has…sort of…forgotten how it works.

Joking around and joining in on Luffy's jokes and occasional pranks is one thing. But…there surely is more that Luffy would expect of him, right?

Just _what_ is the question.

He sighs inaudibly and sinks a little heavier against Bepo. He's surely missing something important and the answer is right in front of him, he just….

He startles when he feels a sudden weight land on his thigh and he glances from under his hat and sees a head full of raven hair getting comfortable on his thigh – his thigh is bony and slim, how can that be comfortable – and the boy yawns sleepily.

"Imma nap, Torao," Luffy mumbles and Law swallows dryly, suddenly feeling shy, as he nervously twists his fingers into Bepo's fur.

"Sure," he replies and Luffy closes his eyes contently and soon after, he has fallen asleep.

Leaving Law internally yelling in confusion, what the hell should he do now?! Stay like that until Luffy wakes up? He already feels a cramp in his leg and he grits his teeth as a familiar panic starts rising in his chest, when suddenly another person slumps against Bepo's belly next to him.

"Let him sleep, he's eaten too much," Sabo mumbles, no less tired.

"What?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, he won't bother you. Just don't move and you'll be sleeping in…hm, like 86 seconds, promise. It's kinda contagious."

From the corner of his eyes, he can see Sabo's smirk and Law rolls his eyes. That smug bastard….is usually right when it comes to Luffy…

"…Was this your idea?" Law scoffs.

He can see how the man's grin widens. "Fufufu, let's say I encouraged it? You're not mad, are you?"

And Law looks back down into Luffy's peaceful face, so close he could touch. So completely trusting of him… His heart does a joyful leap and he returns his gaze to Sabo, who is watching him.

"How could I be mad…," he mumbles, more to himself and Sabo smiles knowingly, and then he leans back and his head falls into his neck, his beaver pushed forward into his face, hiding his eyes.

"Fufu…thought so."

He has probably slept for an hour or even more. Next thing Law knows is when he wakes up from his nap, another weight rests on his shoulder, in addition to Luffy's head on his thigh. Law slowly turns his gaze to see Sabo, fast asleep and his upper body leaning heavily onto him. His beaver has fallen down into the grass and he looks surprisingly young like this; young and terribly innocent.

Look at that.

Who would've guessed the chief of staff of the revolutionaries, a grown man with an ego as large as this ship, would let his guard down around him – and falls asleep on his shoulder. Really, how can two people who don't share genomes still be so…similar?

Law suppresses a laugh. These brothers are seriously something. But he isn't…mad or annoyed or anything. Although these two's attitudes gets on his nerves sometimes, he actually… enjoys their company, weirdly enough. Maybe because they are so much different than he is, their usual hyper way of enjoying every single day is, to an extent, when exposed to it for too long, certainly exhausting, but it does not bother Law in the conventional sense.

Maybe it is just exhausting, because he finds himself more and more aware of these two, watching them, silently observing them and learning about them that way, he does not want to call it _looking out_ for them, but perhaps it is all of that at once and that is why it is exhausting.

Yet, exhausting in a pleasant way. Because these brothers have the admirable trait to never become boring to have around. They remain interesting, without trying to be, which Law finds quite pleasing. They make him want to interact with them, which is so rare and uncommon for him, his own nakama would be astonished when they would witness their captain joke and play around with these idiots.

He may execute his examination in a cool, scientific manner, he spends time interacting with them, but he spends even more hours just watching them, listening and drawing his own conclusions. Little by little, certain behavioural patterns disclose themselves to him and by finding out what type of sibling Sabo is to Luffy and vice-versa; he may puzzle out his own way at being an older brother, without copying the blond man.

Of course they are not aware of it, but Luffy and Sabo make him want to…change his own attitude, at least a little. He wants to allow himself to enjoy things again and discover his own interests in new ways. After Doflamingo's defeat, his head is…much more liberated, as if now his thoughts are finally free to revolve around himself and things he enjoys.

Studying. Discovering. Travelling. Broadening his horizon.

Having fun again.

And that is still so alien to him…

Law is glad the time on the strawhat pirates' ship gives him the liberty to muse over his thoughts and ideas, without having to carry out the duties of a captain and worry about his crew. Sure, he wants to be united with his nakama again – but it feels like Luffy and Sabo…without intent, teach him how to have fun again.

The surgeon sighs as he feels not one but two unfamiliar heartbeats so close to his own. It is indeed such a strange situation…and although he does not oppose it, he finds himself feeling a little lost at what to do and he awkwardly massages his now stiff leg Luffy still uses as a pillow.

"Hnn…Toaro…" the boy suddenly makes and he stops his movements.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" he asks by far clumsier than he normally speaks and he mentally facepalms. This guy just catches him off-guard all the time, and he doesn't even notice it…

"Your leg is so hard," Luffy mutters sleepily.

"That's because there's bone inside," Law says patiently.

He startles a little when he feels a curious finger poking his shin through the fabric of his trousers.

"What does it feel like having that?"

And first, Law thinks he's kidding, but Luffy seems genuinely interested. So Law clears his throat and says: "Well, compared to you, it's scarily fragile and easily breakable under pressure. Your brother here would be able to break my leg only with his hands."

"I know! He always shows off his silly dragon claws, shishishi, he always wants all the attention," Luffy giggles and sits up.

"I heard that," comes the grumpy reply from Sabo, who has opened one eye to look at his brother, "You're just jealous."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Me wanting attention, that's rich coming from you Mr-I-followed-Ace-for-three-months- through-the-jungle-and-nearly-get-myself-killed-several-times-so-that-he-finally-gives-in-and-becomes-friends-with-me. May I remind you that you were always _running after us_ , not the other way around?" Sabo smirks and he finally lifts his head from Law's aching shoulder.

The banter continues between the two and Law feels more conflicted than ever, on the one hand, he can tell that both aren't serious, but he feels a little…left out and all he can do is listen as they continue to warm up stories from their shared past.

Law listens with interest, but he has to admit that in a tiny corner of his heart, he is jealous to hear these stories. Silly anecdotes of a time where the three brothers, Luffy, Sabo and Ace were living together in the East Blue, at least that is what he got told. A time that seemed much more forgiving and less…cruel than the present is at times.

A time where the three of them were still together and sharing a dream.

Luffy jumps to his feet in front of Sabo. "What else would I do? You two were always running faster than me! And you were _older_ , too!" Luffy protests, although he doesn't deny the first part of Sabo's statement…which has Law a little worried. Just what kind of kid was Luffy…?!

"We just wanted you to keep up with us, you know, do a bit of cardio," Sabo sighs, closing his eyes, but the amused smile still plays around his lips. "We never let you get _lost_ , now did we?"

"Pfff, you guys were so mean to me," Luffy mumbles.

"That's not true. Anyways, Imma need another nap."

"You're so boring, Sabo!"

"I know. Comes with the age."

"Lazy ass. Grandpa. Dumbass."

"Monkey. Goof. _Anchor_."

Law feels the corners of his mouth twitch and he watches how Sabo leans his head against Bepo – bless him, he's still asleep – and his breathing evens. Damn. Now that's a quick return to the world of slumber, Law thinks enviously.

"Alright , Torao, what we gonna do now?" Luffy suddenly asks him cheerfully, not at all bothered with his bickering with his brother anymore, and Law blinks in surprise at the sudden interest.

"Uhm…I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asks back.

"Tell me more about your bones stuff?"

"What?"

"What you told me earlier! Tell me more about that!" Luffy grins and grabs his hand to pull him onto his feet.

"You…want me to teach you… human anatomy?" Law asks slowly as Luffy drags him toward Brook, the skeleton, who is sitting with Robin at a small, round table, enjoying what looks like afternoon tea.

"If that's what you call that stuff shishishi! But don't make it boring!" Luffy laughs and pulls even more at his hand and Law doesn't know how the hell he just manoeuvred himself into this situation again…

But what in the world can he even do, he'll just roll with it.

"…Alright, see this? This is the vertebral column, also called spine – inside your spine, the stuff is called spinal marrow, together with your brain it's, amongst other things, responsible for you being able to move all your limbs," Law says and points at Brook's backbone. They've already talked about the skull and hands.

"Say that again?" Luffy asks, half amused, but also half serious. He is astonishingly attentive, much more than Law has expected him to be. How curious. The boy never ceases to surprise him.

"Alright, inside your backbone, there is the stuff that helps you move your limbs. It also tastes really good – I mean, if you eat the spinal marrow of animals," Law sighs. "I'm sure Sanji has served a dish already with it…"

"Ahh! Alright, I got that," Luffy giggles happily. "That stuff inside my bones makes me able to move my arms and legs, easy!"

"Law, are you a teacher?" Brook asks intrigued. Until now, he has listened quite silently, but now he seems interested enough to ask.

"No, actually I'm not," Law says with a quiet smile. "But I had to study these things to become a doctor and surgeon."

"You're good at explaining complex things," Robin smiles at him and Law clears his throat in embarrassment.

"So, Luffy, what makes you special, however, is the fact that you still have bones inside of you, they're just not made of bone tissue anymore – but rubber. And yet your body still functions."

"Huh?" Luffy asks now.

"Hm…, hang on," Law says, and quickly walks into the library. He's seen a book the other day, with some good explanations, accompanied by pictures. He grabs it and returns to Luffy, who is still sitting or more hopping on his chair beside Robin.

Law opens the book and the right page and pushes it over to Luffy to look at.

"See this? This is what a nerve looks like; of course it's much smaller in reality. They work with electricity – the information gets delivered as they raise and decrease the level of electricity inside them and like that it travels through your body, right?"

Law pokes Luffy's hand. "The nerve gets the information – me poking – and the nerves sends this information in form of electricity to your brain. That understandable?"

Luffy nods slowly, looking at him, whilst his mouth forms inaudible words, as of trying to repeat what he just said and make sense of it...

"Uhm, yeah, I think I understand," the boy says after a moment and Law gives him an affirming nod.

"So, at least that is the way it works in normal human bodies, like mine or Robin's. But you're different. Can you guess, why?"

"Uhm…I'm out of rubber and…OH!" Luffy suddenly goes and his eyes become big and round as he gaps at Law. "I'm out of rubber! Electricity does me nothing!"

And Law nods again, and this time he smiles at him. He's a quick leaner, if he wants to, it seems. "Exactly. Which is why your body is still a mystery. You defy the basics of modern medical science."

Luffy grins proudly – is that a reason to be proud? – and taps Robin's shoulder eagerly: "Did you hear that? My body is super special, shishishi!" he laughs enthusiastically and the woman chuckles delighted: "That's great, Luffy."

"Torao, does that mean other rules don't apply to me either? Like, is there anything else cool about me?" Luffy asks him with big round eyes and Law bites back a laugh.

"Let me see… You might have an accelerated metabolism, just from looking at your eating habits."

"Shishi, I'm just always hungry! Makes me wonder, is dinner ready?!" Luffy replies and he looks around, probably in search of Sanji.

"He's preparing it right now," Robin says to him and within a second, Luffy is gone to doubtlessly snatch something from the dinner preparations. Robin follows him.

Law is about to close the book and bring it back to the library when he notices a movement at the corner of his eye – and he looks up to see Sabo standing there, leaning over the railing of the stairs. He grins from ear to ear and Law's cheeks warm up in embarrassment.

"Ne, Law, wasn't that a good biology lesson," the blond takes the piss.

"Please, go ahead and make fun of me," he replies dryly.

"I'm not making fun of you. You're a good teacher. I'm serious."

"…Well, thank you," Law mutters.

"No, really, I'm being dead honest right now. It's not easy making something boring that interesting. But you just seem to know how to grab Luffy's attention, hm?" Sabo grins approvingly.

"…"

"C'mon, you liked explaining the world to him, hm? Or rather, explain your medical knowledge to him. And you liked it when he understood, right?"

"Sabo…"

The man approaches him with a wide grin. "And it's a good feeling, isn't it? Teaching? Making his world make a bit more sense? Being able to answer his questions? It feels good, doesn't it?"

Law remain silent.

"I mean – Ace and I have never been quite on the intellectual side when we were younger. Our own knowldge was failry limited, to be honest. We couldn't answer all those questions he had. I'm glad he now has somebody who can."

Law sighs. Sabo is…to damn observant for his own good. Law is the surgeon and yet it feels Sabo was scanning his mind again and again and again. How can a complete stranger be able to puzzle out his thoughts so easily, seemingly effortlessly?

"Then how do you know...?"

"Fufu, who do you think taught him how to read?" Sabo grins at him proudly and Law raises his brows. Wow, ok. He didn't expect that, but it makes sense, of course.

"At least you managed to do that. But what are you trying to say, Sabo?" he says after a moment.

Sabo passes him a closed-lipped smile. "Law. You already have all it takes to be Luffy's brother. Stop thinking and just freaking do it already. There's everything inside you already, I promise, and if you would just believe me! Stop turning it over and over and looking for problems where there are none. Everything you need to know about being a brother is already there, inside you, you don't have to study it or copy it or whatever. You will be great. And you will be yourself," Sabo says with vigorous emphasis in his voice. His blue eyes shine brightly. "Stop doubting yourself. Alright?"

"…"

"It's all there already. The guardian, the protector, the motivator and teacher and goof and _friend_. It's all there, Law, believe me."

And Law lets out a deep breath. "You won't stop pushing that, right?"

"Of course not. The thing is, I leave in a few days – and crap, I wish I could stay longer – and I want to leave knowing that I got another brother looking out for Luffy, ok?" Sabo sighs, but he is still smiling.

The surgeon stares at him. "Come again?"

"Fufufu, Luffy and me only come in a pair. If you become his brother, you'll be _my_ brother, too. And I'm really ok with it. If you are, I mean."

"…Sabo, I…"

"I mean…you don't have to see me like that. But it would be nice to have… friends again, outside of the revolutionary army and my brother's crew," the man says with a slightly pained expression he quickly hides behind a smile again. "It's up to you. But I think we would get along well."

Law remains silent for a while. Now this is something he hasn't quite thought about before. Until now he's only ever thought about this sworn brother thing in terms of himself and Luffy. How foolish of him, of course he should've put Sabo into the equation, too, since he was the one suggesting it in the first place.

It's only natural, if Law was to have this special connection with Luffy, doubtlessly he'd have to puzzle out his relationship to the revolutionary as well.

He observes Sabo, who in turn watches him intently. From what he has seen, Sabo is a good guy. Surprisingly polite, but can be damn reckless at times. An excellent fighter. Observant and thoughtful – when he wants to be. Intriguing. Certainly a man he could become friends with.

And brothers?

Well, perhaps.

"…Will this ever come back and I'll kick myself for it?" Law says amused.

And Sabo's smile once again turns into a wide grin: "Well, you know me and Luffy. I'd say yes. But I guarantee it'll be fun."

Later that night, Law goes to search for Luffy. The captain is sitting with Usopp and Chopper in the aquarium, just chatting and joking, but they all look up in surprise when he enters.

"Uhm, sorry, am I disturbing you?" Law asks.

"No, come and sit down!" Chopper replies happily.

"I actually wanted to talk to Luffy…?"

"Oh, ok, yes sure!" Luffy says cheerfully and stands up. "Outside or what?"

"Yeah, I'd suggest."

"Alright, be back in a bit!"

They walk to the stern of the Sunny. The sun is setting already, and the golden rays colour the ocean in liquid gold and crimson red.

"So?" Luffy asks with a smile.

No backing out anymore…it's now or never.

And _god_ , Law's heart is beating like crazy, he hasn't been this nervous since….he can't even remember. All his thinking and musing and reflecting now all comes down to this conversation. He hopes he won't mess this up.

"I…," Law halts and clears his throat. "I wanted to talk about something… Something Sabo has suggested and I've thought about it ever since. And I wanted to hear your opinion – "

"I'm ok with it," Luffy grins sheepishly and Law stares at him.

"Pardon?"

"I said it's ok with me! Sabo said something the other day, and yeah, so if you wanna be my big brother that would be awesome! It would be so much fun!" Luffy laughs and pats his shoulder. "It'd be great to have another brother again! And maybe Sabo will stop fussing over me!" he continues to giggle.

"…So you knew about this the entire time!?" Law asks dumbfounded.

"Shishishi, kinda. So, where's the sake?"

"I got it." Of course, Sabo is everywhere Luffy is, Law shouldn't even be surprised anymore as he emerges from the shadow.

"Yush, Sabo!" Luffy cries happily as Sabo places three little skae cups on the railing.

Now this is quick...Law feels this is all happeneing too fast, how can this suddenly be so easy, after he turned it around in his head for hours and hours over the past few days. And suddenly it's happening and it's so...easy and simply it's almost frightening. Law gulps. All his internal yelling for nothing...?!

Law doesn't notice, but behind them, an audience has gathered to watch the three of them.

Robin is standing there, a satisfied smile playing around her lips. Nami is grinning brightly, a camera in her hand. Sanji is lighting up a fresh cigarette, but he has an amused grin on his face. Zoro watches intently, although even he looks pleased with the cheesy scenery in front of him. Usopp is already positioning a small firework for the celebration afterwards.

Franky and Chopper are dragging Bepo's crying ass with them, the poor polar bear is already in tears at the touching moment and Chopper hands him a new tissue.

Brook pitches a soft melody on his violin, terribly fitting the atmosphere of sappy, cheesy, happy bliss.

"Ready?" Sabo asks with a wink and Law takes one of the cups in his hand.

"Hell yeah!" Luffy cries happily.

"No return from there, Law. When you drink that cup of sake, you'll be stuck with us two till you die!" Sabo grins and Law rolls his eyes.

"I know that Sabo. Now let's do this, before we all break down in tears," he scoffs.

And Luffy nods at Sabo and then the blond clears his throat, before he recites Ace's words:

 _"If you exchange drinks, then you can become brothers. When we become brothers, we may not be able to end up on the same crew but the bond of brotherhood we share will never die. No matter where we are and what we do this is one bond we can never break. Starting today – WE ARE BROTHERS!"_

Their friends start to cheer and suddenly both Luffy and Sabo jump toward him and pull him into the most bone-cracking hug he has ever received in his life and Chopper and Franky are crying with joy, Nami is yelling happily and the camera is clicking vigorously, Robin is clapping, Brook's violin is speeding up, Sanji and Zoro both nod at him over Luffy's head, Usopp lights up his fireworks, and god Bepo, good old Bepo is a sobbing mess of emotion.

And Law can help but laugh and hug his brothers back.

And over a long, long distance, across the ocean, people are able to hear their laughing and although they don't know why, a soft, warm happiness fills their hearts.

Even the wind carries a soft laughter with it, laughter from a long time ago and up in the clouds above the Grand Line, that moment, there are two faces clearly visible; a smiling face with freckles and the grinning face of a little girl in the sky.

* * *

The End.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
